I Am Too
by iHeartGohan
Summary: It's the night after Majin Buu was defeated, and Gohan is worried about Videl. Could you imagine finding out that nothing is what you beleived it to be? Gohan wants to comfort her. But when he goes to her house, he finds comforting her rather difficult. Rated M! One Shot! Lemon.


**I AM TOO**

_A one shot_ by _  
_deviant art: xXxShawnyxXx_  
_ : iHeartGohan_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DBZ, Gohan, Videl, Chi-CHi, or Buu... I own nothing but the plot. the characters are Akira Toriyama's. I just own the fluff and stuff. RATED M!_

_Key:_

_"..." -Speech_  
_CAPITALS -emphasis_  
_

**IT'S MY FIRST LEMONY ONE SHOT! :D**

**This takes place the night that Buu was defeated.**  
**One shot, and lots of lemon.**  
**Between my two favorite characters: Gohan and Videl.**  
_

"Mom, I just want to make sure she's okay." One 17 year old, raven haired, demi-sayain was complaining to his mother. They had been at it for a couple of minutes now. Gohan wanted to make sure that his friend was alright. After all, she had just found out that the world wasn't as simple as she thought, and Gohan could only imagine the stress she would be dealing with.

Today, she had found out that her father didn't defeat Cell. She had found out that the people who used smoke and mirrors to turn their hair gold during the Cell-games 10 years ago, were real, and that it was no smoke and mirrors. People could have super strength. And worse of all, she had found out that Gohan wasn't human.

This weighed heavily on the demi-sayain. He had always thought of Videl as a good friend. Sure, she's pushy sometimes, and maybe even stubborn. But she was someone that Gohan knew, in his heart, he could trust. He wanted to know if her views of him had changed since finding out that he was no human. But most of all, he wanted to be there to comfort her.

"Gohan, I just don't think it's a good idea. I understand that you're worried," his mother continued, "but it's not a good idea with you being in heat."

"Mom, I'm fine, really!" Gohan continued to argue with her.

"We all know how a saiyan's heat cycle can be, Gohan. No means no." And with that, his mother turned around, ending the discussion.

Gohan sighed heavily, then stared at his mother, with a devious smile placed across his lips. He began cockily, "Don't you want grandbabies?"

His mother turned around and looked at him in awe. "YES! Gohan, you know more than anything I do! Oh, can you imagine it?! The little pitter-patter of feet in my house, and the sweet cries of a baby echoing through the walls!" She stood there, stoopified by the thought.

"Well, then why does it matter that I'm in heat? Besides, Videl is nothing more than a friend." Gohan's heart sank as he spoke that last sentence. After today, he had realized his feelings for the girl had ran deeper than he thought. He knew he could never act on them, knowing that Videl didn't feel the same way. The thought was quickly interrupted as his mother sighed heavily,

"Fine. You can go," his mother had given up the argument. With Goten being at Trunks' house, and her oldest at a friend's as well, she'd have some alone time to spend with her husband.

Gohan jumped up and give his mother a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, mom!" Gohan knew that with his father returning to their family after 7 years, she'd be in a good mood. It was the best day to bargain with her, so he took the opportunity when it came. After all, there is no "bargaining" with Chi-Chi Son.

Gohan quickly exited the house and took off in the direction of Satan flew towards her house at top speed, excited that he'd get to see the woman he had fallen so deeply in-love with over the past three months. His thoughts wandered to what he would say, and how he'd even open up the conversation.

With the lights of Satan City quickly appearing in the horizon, his excitement grew. He landed on the balcony outside of her bedroom and knocked. He waited for a while then decided that he should just open the door and go in.

Opening the sliding door, He stepped into her vacant room. To his left, he could hear the shower in the adjacent bathroom running. Assuming that she was in the shower, he plopped himself down on her bed, relishing in her scent that filled his nostrils.

He closed his eyes momentarily when a small moan came from the bathroom. Gohan perked up and walked over to the bathroom door. He put his ear against it to make sure everything was alright. Again, another moan. His sayain hearing, then picked up on her panting. Gohan looked quizzically at the door knob, while he wondered whether he should go in and make sure she wasn't having a heart-attack or something. Then he heard it:

"mmm Gohan." Gohan looked at the door for a few seconds. Did he really just hear what he thought he did? Did she just moan his name?

Gohan had finally put two-and-two together, and realized that Videl was alright. But the scent... That scent that was coming from the bathroom. He felt strange everytime he breathed it in. He knew that he could feel his member growing hard from every whiff, but denied that Videl was really moaning his name. He must've misheard.

This time, it was loader. A clear, "Gohan!" reached his ears. He leaned his ear against the door to listen again. His need literally growing, with each moan. He heard her panting louder and louder. He put his hand on the doorknob, wondering if she was really doing what he thought she was, or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Gohan, yes!" His breathing deepened, and he began to pant, as well.

"Oh, Gohan! Ah!" Her scent once again, clouded his mind.

"Gohan, I am so close!" His need was emanate now. There was no doubt about what she was doing in there, and he wanted to be a part of it.

"I'm coming Gohan!" At that, something in him snapped. He turned the knob and flung the door open. Videl stood in the shower trying to cover herself with her hands as Gohan strode across the large bathroom.

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Her face was beet red as she yelled at him, "I AM TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" He kept walking, getting closer and closer. "Just what do you think you-" Her sentence was cut short as Gohan yanked her by the arm and pulled her out of the shower, he bottom hitting the edge of the bathroom counter.

"Gohan, what are you-" Once again, her sentence cut short. This time his lips met her's as he lifted her up and sat her down so that she was sitting on the bathroom counter, her legs straddling him. She lost herself in him as he trailed his strong hands from her bottom to her face, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Videl was taken by surprise but dug her hand under his shirt to feel his stomach, her hands slowly wander up to his chest. The kiss broke apart as Gohan flipped his shirt over his head.

Their noses barely touched and Gohan looked deep into Videl's blue eyes. "Videl, I need you," he spoke in a low tone, sending chills up Videl's spine. She saw something in his eyes. They were darker than usual, more dilated perhaps. Her thoughts were cut short when Gohan leaned back in for another kiss. Videl quickly reacted by smoothing her hands over his back and around his waist to his belt. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down. She used her heels to drag his pants down to the ground.

Videl ran one hand up his back, while Gohan started tracing her jawline with kisses. When he reached her neck he moaned into it as her hand gripped around his hard member.

Videl gasped at the vibrations of his moan and at the size of his erection. She began stroking it slowly, earning moan after moan from Gohan. He trailed his kisses down her collar bone to the top of her breasts, taking his time and sucking slightly at the water that beaded on her skin after her shower. Taking one breast in one hand, and massaging it, he flicked her nipple on the other with his tongue. A loud cry was heard from Videl as he nipped at her hard bud.

The scent that Gohan had smelled earlier was getting stronger by the minute, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He stepped out of his pants and sighed in disappointment when Videl released his cock. He pushed her bottom into his abdomen, and she wrapped her legs around him. He cupped her ass and hoisted her up, so that her damp and wet core was tickling the head of his cock.

He walked her over to her bed and laid her down so that he was on top of her. He kissed her again, this time with passion, and not need. He started trailing more kisses down her neck, except on the other side. He reached her breast and simply kissed them, earning moans and pleas from Videl. He kissed the underside of her breast and began trailing kisses down to her navel.

He paused for a moment to look up at the girl. She was sweating, her head was lolled back in pleasure, and her breasts were rising and falling with every heavy pant she made. She looked down at him, wondering what he was going to do next, and locked eyes. Gohan smirked as he kept eye contact with her, and began kissing under her navel. He trailed to her hip bones where he left small and tender kisses, then to her thighs, where he slowly and gently laid a few kisses.

Videl was beginning to feel unbearably hot and knew that she needed him. He kissed her neatly shaved pubic bone, dangerously close to her clit. She moaned his name, a sound that was music to Gohan's ears. He then began to toy with her.

He kissed the left side of her pussy lips, trailing upwards to her clit. The right side followed shortly after. He tenderly kissed her core, again, going upwards to her clit. He left one final kiss under her sensitive nub, looked at her, and began his slaughter. He kissed her nub, so tenderly, kissed around it again, and then kissed it once more. Videl began begging, moaning, pleading with him to help her.

He flicked his toungue out, earning a cry from his lover. He traced slow, small, and delicate circles over her nub, getting faster and harder with each passing minute. Videl was on the verge of coming when he stopped. She looked at him, baffled by his sudden stop.

He brought his face up to her's, while his hand started to move lower and lower until they reached their destination. His thumb ran small circles over her delicate nub, while his middle finger was inserted into her wet and warm core. She screamed at the pleasure she was receiving. Nowhere in her life, had she felt this good.

Gohan ceased his activities again, just as Videl was getting close. He positioned the tip of his member at her entrance, and leaned over her for one last kiss. After a quick tender kiss on the lips, Videl became scared and stiffened slightly. Gohan noticed her change in demeanor and proceeded to ask her what was wrong, when she had spoken up before he could even begin his sentence.

"Gohan?" Videl asked between pants, in a shy tone.

"Yeah?" His voice lower than even now, sending, yet, another chill up Videl's spine.

Videl looked at Gohan's dark, wild eyes. "I'm a virgin."

Gohan smiled at Videl, then bent down to whisper in her ear. His breath tickling her neck and his lips slightly grazing her earlobe, "I am too," was all she heard before Gohan kissed her neck and pushed slowly and delicately into her core.

Videl was surprised. It actually felt really good. Suddenly Gohan looked at her with his wild, onyx eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once I start, I'm not sure if I can stop." Videl simply nodded. "Videl, I mean it." Another nod from her confirmed it. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, Gohan?" Videl was confused.

"If I push any further into you, I'm going to break your hymen. Are you sure you're ready?" Gohan asked, still in that dark and sexy tone that made Videl shiver.

She looked down at where their bodies were joined, and then looked up at him. "Gohan, I've wanted this since I found out you were sayaiman. My feelings for you have grown so much over these past three months. I know it's not a very long time but I can't imagine anyone else being where you are now."

Gohan grinned, "You mean, between your legs?" Videl hit him and accused him of ruining a mushy moment. "Hey, if we're going to do this, enjoy your last few minutes as a virgin." She smacked him again. "Alright, alright. So you mean you don't think any less of my now that you know I am an alien?"

Videl smirked and bucked her hips up, causing a popping sound. She cringed in pain. "Jeez Gohan! How big are you?!"

He chuckled at her and kissed her firmly. "I guess that answers my question." He began moving his hips in a rhythm and kissed her passionately. They both lost themselves in each other that night.


End file.
